The Tangled Web
by ChristalSteele
Summary: Threads are spun and weaved together even if they never meet the make a very tangled web... A series of drabbles/one shots some connected some not...Nine:Jarrod's Spirit: Piece for the Rhino Nexus Arc
1. Author's Note 'N' Disclaimer

This is an series of drabbles some connected some not and they are here for amusment and to keep the plot bunnies happy. I hope you enjoy them but I do not know when and what I will write so rating my be subject to change...I doubt it will be above T at any point... and that maybe due to language. Thanks for your time and first some buisness:

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way and they belong to...Disney now is it?? Whoever I'm just writing to write. What you recognized is owned, and what you don't is mine... unless otherwised stated.

Cheers

Now on with the show.


	2. Tommy's Thunder

Thread 001: The Thunder in His Heart...

Thomas Oliver looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He wondered why he had to resist the urge to throw it away. 'Survivor's Guilt' someone had said once, you survived for a reason wither you see it or not. It hurt though not have Anton to share it with. He had given so much of himself into the project and it was ripped out from under him... kind of literally. He looked around his apartment and sighed. He decided to live, out away from people where he could be in peace. It was a small house outside of the town of... Reefside ironically a few hours drive from Angel Grove. Angel Grove surprisingly he still thought of it as home. So much had happen there and there were so many memories no matter what he wanted they were there, the memories. He glanced at the phone and considered picking it up but hesitated. So many times he had said he would call tomorrow, call any one of his old Friends but he never did. After the end of his racing career he had retreated from his friends and it had hurt on both sides. He wondered if he could go back and make it right but he didn't think so. He'd be away so long so out of touch it felt wrong to try and go back. He didn't really think he could "make it right". He sighed packing up the things in front of him into a single box with his Doctorate on top back in it's packaging. He picked up the take and sealed the box then using a marker he note the contents and set it with the rest.

Three days later he looked around his new home and realized there were a great many things to do here before he was settled. He had packed away the gems they had found, one of the few things he had saved from the island. Somehow Haley had managed to find someone who would quietly renovate the basement into what he needed for the most part. They'd put up the walls and he and Haley would fill in the rest. He wasn't sure why he'd decided to take this on but something in him couldn't let it go. He had to... he just had to make it right and keep the gems safe. He owed that to Zordon and to Anton. He really hoped that they were never used... ever no one should have to go through what he had to. He moved some boxes upstairs and then came back to the living room and looked at the label on one. It was labeled 'High School' he moved that to go downstairs. To many memories in there to many things to think about he needed to concentrate on getting a job not the past for now.

Two and half months later he straiten his tie after three interviews it was finally the first day of school. He had walked around the school the other day and kept having to stop himself from turning around from hearing his name called by his friends. He didn't want to think of the past but it seemed his past would not leave him. But he would make it leave him alone and hopefully a full school would do well to keep him from remembering. He looked in the mirror as he finished getting ready and placed his glasses on. Walking out he got into his jeep and drove to the school. This would be the first time he would meet the new Principal and he really hadn't heard anything about her. His drive was rather nice and quite as he exited the car he adjusted his glass (still not quiet use to them and couldn't help but think of Billy when he saw himself and realized he was pushing them up). He stepped into the school and after his meeting with Principal Randel who had to have had a horrible childhood to think school was meant to be torture. He couldn't help but chuckle as he stepped into his classroom. After sending his students to their seats he couldn't help but have his eyes linger on two students. A young boy in blue and a girl in yellow with long hair. He could feel something was missing and counting he noticed a student missing... A student Connor McKnight. There was something to that name something that stirred in him he just couldn't place his finger on what it was. He launched into his prepared material about what was expected of them throughout the year. After a long grueling day he was given detention duty and granted he had had a few detenions he hated it then and he didn't like it any more now. He took pity on the kids considering Randel they probably didn't actually truly deserve what they got. He felt a vibe when he asked them if the liked museums just something felt... it felt right.

He looked at the door his heart beating wildly in his chest it wasn't possibly Anton was dead killed by Mesogog?? Wasn't he? He would have told him he was alive if he had survived... wouldn't he? Turning around he felt adrenalin rush into his body as he began to move getting out of the way of the "Dinosaur". His brain thinking one thing... the kids... where were the kids... His heart rate returned to normal when he found them but something was different something had changed. Hesitation... something happened... but what?

The next day he wasn't expecting to find them in the Lab and he realized what had happened they had found the Gems... The were bonded now... damn it no one... no one should have to go through it again.. why couldn't they all be left in peace. Kira is missing, taken by the goons to who knows where. Now is the time to get a move on driving quickly the trio heads towards the school and ironically at the stop sign they find her. Ethan needs to learn... you must be careful what you wish for... The adrenal high again it's been a long time since he's felt so alive the practice at home just isn't the same. Adrenaline is like an addiction you can't get out even the corny exchanges with the henchmen are missed after awhile. He gets them to calm down by promising to fill them in and tomorrow he has to. He could hardly sleep he's on the edge of the storm he feels as he lays in his bed instead of sleeping.

When the sky darken he had flash backs to the Days of fight Rita it was one of her favorite tricks turn the sky dark cause panic. He knew it meant one thing it was time for the kids to go to work. He really didn't like it but as a friend once said "We are going to be young forever someday someone is going to have to take our place wither we like it or not." and right now he agrees. There is no dino gem for him so this he has to watch this time. He gives them a speech that they need and steps back as they morph. He can feel it, the familar energy and he misses it, another addiction he can't curve and never will. But it's one thing that makes him feel good... The Power Rangers... are back.

Good? Bad? Mistakes? I accept critism and love reviews...

Cheers

ChristalSteele


	3. Jason's Fire

_**Tread 002: Jason's Fire**_

_We will dance and sing as the fire burns away withing our soul..._

His heart was pounding in his chest. Jason couldn't believe what was going on... a giant floating head was telling him and those with him that they were the last chance this world had of survival... no pressure huh? He slowly followed the others out when Zack called for him. He realized that he need to talk the others into coming back... sure it was scary but... well who didn't want to be a superhero? Honestly they really need to come back. He started the conversation in hopes to change things and considering that they were in the middle of the desert he defaintly had the time. Suddenly people... things in gray suits were all around them making the strangest noises. Jason realized one thing it was time to go to work...

Jason looked up around as he walked in the park... technically he was out past "curfew" the town had set to keep kids from causing trouble, however, no body at home cared. He had to get out of the house and think by himself and let things roll over him. It was... incredable what had happen today. Never in his dreams did he think this would ever happen to him. Everyone wants to be a superhero but no one ever really becomes one. The closest thing was the movies but that was all smoke and mirrors. His friends had taken on the responsibility with him and they had given this Rita Repulsa and her minons a good one-two and forced them to back off. As long as they fought together they would make it through this in one piece.

Power Rangers... he liked it. He liked it a lot. Turning around he headed home and climbed up the back steps and returned to his room. It being saturday no one was worried about where he had been. He behaved himself and kept out of trouble so there was no worry. Sitting down at his desk Jason pulled out a box containg a journal his Grandmother had given him this past week. It had a fire design engraved on the box and the journal itself a hard paper cover with a circle and fire emblem on the front. The fire emble was a small dot on the top corner on the opposite of the page from the spine. She had told him to start writing things down because one day you'll want to know what you thought and did on that day. He had said he would try but did not promise. The fire image was because supposably he had a fire in his soul he had taken the complainment and journal with honor and humility as he should. Today he realized how right Grandma was, he would want to know years from now when he told his grandkids that he had had the guts to stay. Sitting down he picked up a pen and began to write...

"_Today is the first day of the rest of your life" someone once said and everyone has repeated it... in the end they're right. So you must start living it like it's your last..._

ooooooooooOOOoooooooooo

_**Thanks for reading. What'ca think?**_


	4. Katherine's Grace

**Thread 003: Katherine's Grace**

_Come with me, dance tonight as the sunrises and the darkness recedes..._

Young Katherine looked around as she studied the dance hall it was her first lesson and she was excited. She had always watched her grandmother as she practiced Ballet around the house. Every single day her grandmother would dance and finally her parents had said yes to letting her take classes. Dressed in a pink leotard and pink shoes little seven year old Katherine smiled up at her grandmother as the walked into the school. There a woman as old as her grandmother greeted the two.  
"Isabella, what a wonderful surprise and is little Katherine?" The woman with grey hair asked with a bright smile.  
"Hello Marie, yes this is little Katherine." her grandmother replied, "She's more than a little excited aren't you."  
"Yes ma'am I can't wait to learn to dance like my grandmother." She said, shyly.  
"Well that may take some time but if you work hard you'll be just as good." Marie said smiling down at Katherine. She took the little girl's hand and began to explain everything that was expect of her.

Katherine worked very, very hard at dancing she put everything she had into and practiced everyday. Finally at the age of twelve she got her _pointe_ shoes she thought she'd burst from excitement. Her grandmother had taken her shopping to find the shoes and they had traveled hours to find a store with the proper brand and it had taken hours to find the proper pair. Her grandmother told her what it was like when she first started ballet. How _pointe_ shoes were not as nice as they are now and many weak dancers were seriously injured from the attempt to dance en pointe. When she was little Anna Pavlova was one of the biggest and most amazing dancers but she criticized for her shoes. Anna had to change her shoes because she had very curved feet than cause her problems when she danced. The changes to the shoes were considered "cheating" by some people. However, in the end Anna got the last laugh because today they bought shoes based on her design. Due to the strain on the body caused by dancing _en pointe_ they had to look very carefully to find Katherine a good pair of shoes or Katherine would get hurt. All told it took them four hours to find Katherine a perfect pair of shoes. Over time Katherine was more than a little grateful to her grandmother for the care they took in choosing the shoes. They had had fun breaking the new shoes in though now Katherine has other ways to break the shoes in. The training for _en pointe_ was hard but it was worth it to see her grandmother smile as she paraded everyday she was over and every day at home practicing to become the best ballerina in the world.

Years later Katherine stood in the small school looking around Marie, and her Grandmother had passed away years ago but Marie's Daughter had happily taken over the school. She was to leave for the airport tomorrow to go to the United States. Her father had just gotten a job there and she couldn't even imagine what it would be like in the U.S. she would miss her friends terribly and she would miss here most of all. Somewhere in her mind she could hear the counting and instructional voice of Marie even though the school was closed. Anna had agreed to let her in so she could have all the time by herself to say goodbye. They would visit yes but that was a year or so down the line and she would miss everything and everyone terribly. However, she would keep them in her heart as she went. Of course she could not imagine what laid in wait for her in the United States.

Katherine stood looking over the Juice bar she had just agreed to go to England to one of the best ballet schools in the world. She couldn't help the mix of excitement and fear as she looked around at the building that been like a second home for her for the last few years. Her hand went to her wrist where her communicator and morpher had rested for the last two years. She felt a little lost without it and had taken to wearing something on her wrist at all times. She felt ...naked without something there and sadly it had only been a month since she had given her powers to Cassie. She had no regrets but that didn't mean she didn't have doubts. She thought about all the dancing she had done here over the last few years and the good and bad. She remembered trying to teach Jason and Adam how to dance then Bulk and Skull she giggled at the memories. She remembered some bad times including the other girls in the class. She could remember Divatox's monster and what it had done to her shaking her head she let it go. She had vowed after that day no matter what anyone said she would not react to them taking about her weight. She had her body trained to fight and dance she wasn't "Fat" by any standards and she would not let it effect her in the future. She smiled once last time she thanked Lt. Stone for letting her in after hours and turning she walked outside to the awaiting cab. She had a late flight and many lay overs before she would reach England. This morning she had broken off her relationship with Tommy she felt it had been for the best. She always wondered how much of their relationship had been her own feelings and how much had been Rita's manipulations she was upset she could never really tell. Lately she had not felt as much for him as she had at first, but in any case he had his racing career and she was going to go on dancing in England. They were going to be a world apart and frankly it was for the better, there would be no worrying 'what if they met someone else' and such things. She felt a large weight lifted and it seemed Tommy did to. But lately Tommy had been distant and so it was hard to gauge his reactions. Of course she would write and keep in touch as much as possibly. She was immensely thankfully for emails as they were cheap and quick.

She felt her heart leap in her chest as the last flight had taken off the next time she landed she would be in England and she was absolutely excited. Her friends had surprised her at the airport with a mini-going-away-party. She had cried at how they had shown their love for her. It wonderful to see them one last time as she waved to them after passing through security. Now she was across the country heading for England and a new life for her. Smiling she settled into her seat to rest while the plane was in flight. She giggled at the thought: she would sleep in England tomorrow night, she steady herself and leaned her seat back to sleep if she could. She ended up dreaming of her Grandmother and the smile on her face as she danced around the house the sounds of laughter in the air.

oooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooo

_**Good? Bad? Something in between?**__**  
Thanks For Reading. Cheers!**_

_**Ps. Thanks to Kat Ranger for the reviews.**_


	5. Karone's Light

**Thread 004: Karone's Light**

_The way will be lighten as the past becomes a memory, now stand child and shed the pain..._

Karone looked around studying the faces that surrounded her. She remembered joining Andros... her brother and then the return to Dark Spector's Ship she only remember Darkness after that. So much misery for so long it was so cold and lonely. She pushed her brother and motioned towards the ship Zhane besided nodded. The ensuing argument was a sight to be hold. Two grown adults grabbing and dragging another because he was acting like a baby. Using a secondary hatch the dragged him on the Megaship finally, finally he concented to going to Ashley instead of letting her go. The three made their way up to the Bridge.

"DECA set a course for Earth" Karone had to smile at her brother and even more as Ashley ran to him throwing her arms around him tightly. She couldn't help enjoying the moment as the other rangers came and gave her a hug welcoming her back. She smiled as she looked over at Zhane making himself at home as they heading to Earth. She could feel a pit forming in her stomach would she be accepted there? She really had never had a home but she hoped to make one soon. She give a small smile to all those around her.

It was funny because not long after they arrived on back on Earth a couple of months at the most they were contacted by the UAB about looking into a few things for them. This lead them back out into space and frankly put them all in a better mood. Astro Ranger was given a different missions and set out among the stars. She was treated as a member of the Rangers and not as their enemy, but as their friend. This fact made her smile, and happy in ways she didn't know she could be. As the months pass, she began to try and let go of her past. It was hard because her past stayed with her, a darkness in the light that surrounded her. Many of the places she would go someone one would recognize her as Astronema. So she never went on missions alone, always one of the Astro rangers was always at her side to help keep her safe. Still, something felt like it was missing for her and Karone couldn't put her finger on it. She just knew something was missing. Once again they have been called by the Council to begin searching for entities that had been left behind by Zordon's wake. There were not many enemies that remain, but those who did remain were dangerous enough and not to mention all the other evil forces that were not even touched by the wake.

This time she had her own mission by herself looking for the possibility that Darkonda was still alive. They had also heard that the memory cards with the Psycho Rangers had been found and were on Onyx. She had informed her brother Andros so he could intercept them and prevent them from being used again. They had been the most dangerous things she'd ever created she couldn't allow them to be used again. She never wanted them to be used ever ever again. The thoughts of the Psycho Rangers brought back bad memories sending her into small spiral of self doubt and confusion. A few days later Andros contacted her and form her that they had indeed found Psycho Rangers and they had been released. However, the Astro Rangers and the new Rangers had managed to stop and defeat them. All five Psycho Rangers were destroyed, however, when she heard the Pink Galaxy Ranger had died stopping the Pink Psycho Ranger she felt responsible. Andros informed his sister that the Pink Ranger's Quasar saber had been lost, and it could be anywhere in the galaxy so she should keep her eye out for it. They had to find it before it landed in the wrong hands. She was able to use her identity as Astronema to find out that it was found on the Planet Guinit and so she went there hoping to find the saber before it was to late. There she watched as the Rangers were given information by the man and took off to find their friends saber. She remained because something didn't feel right. There she watched Deviot and his goons talk about their trap and the fact that the Saber was on Onyx. Knowing there was an auction to take place she knew she would be best off disguised as Astronema. It felt wrong to put on the old suit she knew for certain that this definitely was not meant to be her skin that no matter what happens she was not meant to be evil she was good.

The close call with Trakeena put her on edge, but she ultimately resolved herself not to be scared there was too much that was now riding on her shoulders. Moving quickly to return to the planet where the trap was to be set for the Rangers. There something took over something she did not know. She fought with everything that she had and until Trakeena had blasted her with the energy spell she was doing rather well. However being off-balance she could not stand to ground is so Trakeena was able to throw her off the side of the cliff. She could not them as to what caught her in an air the sensation was wonderful and frightening at the same time. She cannot hide her shock as she stared into the face of the pink Ranger and she can feel something bubble up within her at the thought of her becoming a Power Ranger. She realize, as she morphed, what was missing in her life the light in the darkness she needed. The events that followed were a part of the best day that had ever been her life. Finally, finally, doing something right instead of something wrong. After a year of just gathering information, she finally was making up for the past that she vowed to leave behind.

_**oooooooooOOOooooooooo**_

_**Liked it? Hate it? Someone talk to me here...**_  
_**Also I will take challenges if anyone wishes to make them.**__**  
C.S.**__**  
**_


	6. Andros's Hill

_**AN: Thank you to astrum-faith for the review.**_

_**This is a challenge piece from astrum-faith. Her challenge: "Andros, because it would be interesting finding out what happened before he met the Astro rangers or how he felt about that meeting." So here is what came from that. **_

**Thread 005: Andros's Hill**

_Our destination is not important, only the journey is what that matters..._

At first all Andros could feel around him was heat. He couldn't understand where it came from or why it was there. All he could feel as he awoke and became aware of the situation around him was intense pain. His left arm felt stiff and his entire body burned. As he opened his eyes, all he could see was fire and smoke all around him... KO-35 was burning. Andros got up and looked around at his home world his heart thundered in his chest. Everything had been destroyed, everything was burning bodies littered the ground. The he saw several feet to his left his friend Zhane laying on the ground morphed, but not moving. Andros's heart clenched in his chest and finally he remembered everything that happened before he passed out... The being known as Astronema, a newly appointed as a member of the forces of evil, attacked. She'd only recently been allowed to run free, and was considered Dark Spector's favorite. She and her forces hit the planet hard then retreated and left the plant alone believing not only have they destroyed everything that they had defeated the Power Rangers who remain. The cleanup was hard, and most of those from KO 35 disappeared unable to stay there anymore. Andros just let them go, wanting nothing to do with them ever. One of his biggest concerns was with Zhane. He was still alive, but his injuries were extremely severe his only hope was to place him into cryo sleep to give his body time to heal the injuries. But even Andros knew that he may never heal let alone wake up. So with Zhane safely tucked away in his cryo asleep Andros went to the stars, in part to look for her sister, in part to lose himself. The year to that point had been a hard year he had lost every member of his team having to bury all of them. They were supposed to be invincible, they were not suppose to succumb to death or weakness but that was just a legend they were as mortal as the rest of the universe.

He thought about them on days he checked on Zhane. Atalia they're pink Ranger she was kind and always smiling. She would go for without fear or hesitation, never stopping to consider herself only concern for those around her she was a truly honorable soul. 'One group to protect all' she woud say talking about Power Rangers. As he walked through the ship he remember the pranks she used to pull him. A specific incident involving him having to cut his hair completely off. She had found something and put it in his shampoo that he could not get out of his hair the only course of action he had was to chop it all off. However, she was never alone in all the pranks she pulled she always had a partner. He was the blue Ranger Dyneth he was an honorable and kind man no matter whatever happened and his friend there to help Andros whenever he needed him. Even if he did pull pranks on them from time to time and Andros wouldn't change it for the universe. There was a black Ranger Silzan he was outspoken and very opinionated, but in the end he would stand by his friends no matter what happened. He and Andros did not get along at first which made for a very rough beginning for the team. Silzan and Andros would argued because Silzan believed he would should be leader, where as Andros had been told to be leader. Their arguments eventually died down after Anders proved himself very worthy of a Silzan's respect but before they were able to get along their arguments had to be broken up. That was most done by the team's yellow Ranger Marsia she was very quiet and reserved. She prevented tempers from getting too out of control, and always offered her shoulder, whenever Andros needed someone talked to. She was always like an older sister to Andros making sure he was okay and offering him support when he talked about finding his sister where many others would tell him to give up searching. Then there was Zhane... he breathed life, always smiling, always joking, always moving. It shook Andros to his core to see Zhane lying in cryo and after a while he couldn't visit him anymore it hurt too much. He missed them more and more as the year went on but he didn't miss anyone else. They were his friends as companions, and now they were just his memories.

For the first year he remained in isolation doing his best to avoid everyone and everything that had anything to do with any civilization. Andros preferred to be alone with his memories. The need for supplies drove him to civilization on one of these occasions he heard a rumor that Astronema had begun moving against other worlds and had destroyed probably two more it was at that moment he realized that he had a mission. Not just to find his sister, his mission was to stop Astronema and all evil the evil that allied with her. He looking for rumors, seeking out information as to the whereabouts of Astronema and her movements began tracking or followed her for most of the next year. He heard about Divatox and her attacks on Earth, poverty and concern for them, because he knew Zordon was there and Zordon would not allow the world to be destroyed. Shortly afterward he heard Zordon had returned to his home world of Eltar thanks to Lerigot. Andros went underground, searched hard to find out what Astronema's next move would be. Then he heard Eltar had been raided; Dark Specter had grown bold enough and powerful enough to attack the seat of the White Council. These were indeed dark times. He began a frantic search for Zordon, the man who had given him his morpher and the chance to find his sister. The search led him to the banquet hall of Dark Specter who was celebrating his victory. He felt so stupid when he had realized that he hadn't lifted the glass by which he had been caught spying. Not that he wanted to drink whatever it was they were actually drinking. Once he had been caught he had to fight heavily to escape unfortunately he was unable to save Zordon, however, he knew Zordon would not want him to waste his life in a foolish attempt to save him at that point. Andros retreated back to his megaship to gather supplies and power necessary to stop Dark Spector and his minions.

Finding strangers upon returning to his ship was not something he really expected. He had no idea who they are where they came from his only course of action was to assume they were spies. The only open course of action was to attack them to protect himself and his ship after all he had a mission, and he wouldn't let anyone get in its way, he couldn't. After fighting and escaping them the attack by Astronema was made harder to deal with by the damage to the ship. He was greatly surprised when they helped repair his ship but the Landing had been on of the roughest he had ever made. It amazed him more when they refused to let him fight alone. He felt grateful that they wouldn't leave him alone it was nice not to have to be alone... but then he remembered why it was he was alone that he couldn't really handle. He looked them over because there was a huge difference between looking through a visor and not. They looked like they had been through hell and they defiantly fought like power rangers. He couldn't help it, as the woman dressed in yellow walked around him examining him as if he was the strangest thing she'd seen, his heart beat faster and when she poked him he felt like he'd been shocked. He didn't know why he liked it but he did his best to stay away from her. After the exchange outside while he was repairing the Megaship and helping repair their Alpha Unit he decided he would get them home. He would make sure they stayed safe and far away. When the yellow ranger, he refused to repeat her name even to himself, walked in he did his best to play it cool even though his heart started to beat faster...again... When she offered her hand to help him he hesitated on taking it he was almost scared he'd be shocked like before. But after he stood up some part of him was sorry for not taking her hand. He did his best to avoid the subject of KO-35 and home, he no longer had a home to go to. When he hear the door open he took his escape trying to clam his nerves. He knew one thing none of the others made him feel this way she did and he didn't want to try and figure out why she did. He couldn't take his eyes off her as the hatch closed. He couldn't help the sense of loneliness that had over taken him he tried to bury it so he could continue his mission. He did his best to shrug it off he wanted to live by "Never Again" the best he could. He would "Never Again" let people die because of him. However, his mind wouldn't let it go he felt like there was two people arguing in his about if he should have teamed up with the Earth Rangers or not. Alpha's lecture was one he didn't want to hear but he couldn't help but listen. He didn't want to deal with it, but then as he thought about their willingness to fight and go into the unknown a long buried memory surfaced.

_"Hey you" A feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts._

_"Hey Marsia" he replied giving her a small smile._

_"It's not your fault Andros" She said giving him a wide smile._

_"You could have been killed today because of my order, how is it NOT my fault?" He replied sharply._

_"Because I should have been more aware your idea was spot on, I just wasn't" she replied, she put her uninjured arm around his neck and squeezed._

_"Mar let go" he demanded._

_"Not until you give up this guilt trip, you're lucky my other arm is too hurt to use right now" she replied, "Repeat after me... 'It wasn't my fault.'"_

_"MAR!"_

_"Repeat it or I'll call for backup and you KNOW Zhane will help me" she said. Andros couldn't help but smile and break down to her request and she releashed him. They joked for a few more minutes before she turned to him and spoke in a serious tone._

_"Promise me something Dros."_

_"Anything?" he replied, she was his family after all._

_"That even if something does happen to ANY of us, you won't lock yourself away." she said, giving him a stern look, "I want you to remember if one of us falls another takes our place. That's part of being a Power Ranger. Keep us in your heart and move on. If anything should happen to me Andros promise me you'll live... live for me."_

_Andros looked down he didn't want to think about anything happening. He couldn't help but look up as she placed her hand on his shoulder._

_"I Promise." He said._

_"Good now come on let's get food."_

Sighing he ordered the ship to turn around. Alpha was right in the end he needed all the help he could get to save Zordon and Marsia would kill him otherwise. He felt something inside him grow and he knew that for the first time in a long time he was doing something right. He vowed again he wasn't going to loose people this time... this time he would keep his team intact.

**ooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooo**

_**Woot! Again thank you to astrum-faith for the review and the Challenge. I am still working on the Bridge challenge.**_

_**So is it good? is it bad? Please let me know.**_

Cheers!


	7. Bridge's Voices

_**AN: This is my second Challenge from astrum-faith**__**. Now let me say about the challenges: I am**__**not out of ideas I just wonder what others might want to read. This is an exercise in writing and a bit of a stress reliever for me. Sometimes it's hard to convince myself to start writing so I use the challenges as motivation. Thank you to Kat Ranger for the Review and I have an interesting interpretation of your challenge. So here is Bridge.**_

**  
Thread 006: Bridge's Voices**

_Sing to me of all your days and let your voice be lifted by the wind it might just overcome the whispers..._

He talks constantly letting whatever he comes up with just roll right out of his mouth. He doesn't care what others think of him it's what he needs to do if he talks then he can't hear them. No one else has any idea what it's like to have them follow you every where. To hear them in your dreams and when you are awake. It never stops ever... day after day, night after night they are constantly with him the voices are everywhere. The older ones say it's because he's so young and with more training he'll be fine. As he grows and works very hard on his training and they start to fade. As he becomes a teenager the shouting becomes whispers and the whispers become murmurs that fade into the background of the day. His constant chatter fades but the effect of sometimes stating the obvious and simple answers remains because he's done it for so long it has become an action of comfort. He finds it even more comfortable after he leaves home. Though he can still to this very day feel his family's love. He feels it all the time, they're feelings are in the gloves they gave him just before he left to join the S.P.D. He wears them constantly because he misses his parents and his siblings. His oldest brother would always allow him to talk and never say anything bad or make fun of him. His father's and brother's like him had powers but were not as strong as his but it helped them understand his need for talking. They spent so much time together it was hard for the boy to leave. However, his family put their love into the gloves and so he keeps them never trading them for another pair and always knows they are there for him. He had a few friends at school and such but they never stayed if they could be friends with the more popular kids and so Bridge was often left alone. He would sometimes pretend to be confused just to get a laugh out of the ones who did talk to him and it was a habit that stuck.

Meeting Sky for the first time was an... experience. It felt like a bucket of ice water being dumped on him. Though after a few weeks of working with Sky, Bridge saw through the icy exterior and into the heart they lie underneath. He was driven by an intensity to match himself up to his father and a drive to be as good as a man as his father... Bridge had not meant to learn what drove Sky but one day he did. It had been an innocent question he and Syd had been trading stories about their fathers he kind of knew Sky's father had been apart of S.P.D. but hadn't really KNOWN anything. Bridge joined because he had learn innocently enough that his power could help people and it made him feel good to help people. The result of an innocent question had been a HUGE mess but in the end it brought the three closer together. It made them closer thus making them stronger and so together they rose through the Ranks of the S.P.D. He had been at the academy the longest and had worked very hard. His best friend having just left and having him put on a team with Bridge did not make for a good week for him. That didn't help Bridge and Sky's relationship at first.

When he first meet Syd it was something else entirely she was a flurry of emotions. She seemed very "Self-Centered" on the outside but on the inside she had a heart of gold you just had to stay in the same room long enough to see it. Her parents gave her "everything" she wanted, love and affection but in the end she felt alone being an only child. Like he and Sky her powers made her outsider, all the other kids didn't want to be her friend because they liked her, but because she had money. That fact made her have a very lonely childhood and that was something both Sky and Bridge could understand. Syd though was full of life always going on about something being upbeat, and optimistic. She had a stubborn streak like there was no tomorrow. He would sit and watch her and Sky clash because it was the best form of entertainment. She was one of the few who could take his bit of rambling and turn it into a simply strait forward sentence. He didn't really have any friends outside his family and since his parents and siblings could understand him easily he never really learned to talk strait only to ramble in circles and a combination of his powers and theirs would allow him to get his point across. She was just like one of his sisters and they had made a formidable team.

He had to admit Boom was probably the only other person who really understood him and his love of computers. However, it was great to have someone who would just sit and talk to him as if he was another normal person and it was wonderful. They would sit and talk for hours about nothing and everything. Every time he felt down about being a student Boom would help him see that he wasn't as bad off as he thought. He would amp up his self confidence and it was great to be treated like anyone else. He had never met someone so clumsy but that was part of Boom being... well Boom.

He had been at the academy for five years where as Sky had been there most of his life being one of the youngest to be accepted. Syd had come along and they were still getting to know each other when they had been promoted to B squad and that day he was on cloud nine all day being boosted by Syd and Sky's emotions as well. They had banded together and were able to use their powers in combination to become a undeniably stoppable team. He could even explain how happy he was when they were promoted to active status and then to get their morphers had him bouncing off the walls all that night. He was sure Sky was really going to strangle him after the second time he had struck a conversation related to being them becoming a power ranger that day and he kept it up all night long. It was amazing that Sky didn't kill him.

When he saw her...Elizabeth Delgado... his heart skipped a beat. When they came face to face to fight he really didn't want to have to fight her. However, she and Jack didn't give them a choice and so they fought. He was extremely happy to see her on the training grounds he couldn't help but speak out even to the annoyance of Sky. He couldn't help but enjoy the fact she asked questions and gave a serious effort to learn things about S.P.D. Sometimes he would get a smile from her that he knew was only for him and he enjoy it more than 'buttery' toast. He loved that she had a big heart and was willing to help someone no matter the cost to herself. She was the first between her and Jack to understand that sometimes it was hard for him to physically interact with out people. He was so attracted to her that at times couldn't help himself but want to be close to her. Like when he would sit and watch her read while eating his 'buttery' toast two things he enjoyed more than anything. As far as 'buttery' toast there were at times she would take a piece and eat one herself he was happy she was willing to enjoy something with him. He was glad that he had gotten to meet her and enjoyed spending time with her when he could. She even was willing to sit and listen to him and Boom talk about computers for hours. He knew that he really should act before he lost her to someone else.

Then there was Jack... he could from the beginning sense there was something beside genetic powers about Jack that was important. He wasn't stealing things for himself and especially after he returned to help them against the Krybots Bridge could see that there was something more to him that meets the eye. Personally he could have knocked Sky out for being a pain about the fact they were thieves but that was Sky. He was glad when Cruger showed up and stopped Sky. However, Jack had proven that he really wants to lead the team even if he does make mistakes from time to time it was apart of being human. He and Jack stood on uneven but stable ground. Jack didn't always know what to do with him but he had learned quickly to trust Bridge and Bridge's instincts no matter how weird he got. He was quickly becoming a big brother to him and somehow it didn't hurt his relationship with his brother at home and Bridge revelled in it.

However, in the end they were mere humans even with their genetic powers and that's why they were currently getting their butts kicked. Bridge was all for NOT trying to take down the big ugly thing walking their way. He couldn't help it after the Sergent's Krybots he was just exhausted. He didn't want to argue anymore with anybody as he had been with Sky. He was mentally exhausted, his body hurt it was not just from battling Grumm's forces. It's from the stress lately having everything all tight and cramped and pushing people to their limits and it was getting hard to take. He hoped that somehow here on this crazy planet they could get it together and finally start working together as a team again... soon. They made it easier to bear the voices that followed him no matter how loud the voices were screaming. After all no matter what he did they were his friends and no matter how much they stressed him out he was their friend as well.

"Ready" Jack commanded, and the others responded with "Ready!!"  
"Ready" He stated unenthusiastically... this was going to hurt a lot. At least here on this planet there were no voices to scream at him.

**oooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooo**

_**There my Bridge Request... it wasn't what I was going for at first but I like it.**__**  
**__**What do you think good? Bad? could be better?**_  
_**Cheers!**_


	8. Light's Dawn

_**AN: This is my interpretation to the request for the back story of the Lightspeed Rangers. I have a feeling Kat Ranger wanted the story behind each of the rangers but it popped in my head that they addressed a bit here and there of each of the rangers past in the series but not once how LSR itself **__**came to be**__**. I may write a longer story on this but for now this is what popped in my head. So I hope you enjoyed. Again that's Kat Ranger for the reviews I appreciate it.**_

**  
Thread 007: Light's Dawn**

_  
Hear me my sons and know this well for I fought for the life of our people and The Future; in the future you must defend them again but I will not be there... Summon your courage and prepare for you are all that stands between the Human world and the Shadow world of the Demons._

William Mitchell stood staring into the city from the hill upon which he stood. Tomorrow he and his daughter would move into their new home. The Lightspeed Aquabase just recently brought online. It had taken two years to build and ten years to design though it had been planned for years before had. After his son had been taken by a creature whom now he knew as Diabolico. He had started hunting to find him any way he could. He wanted his son back no matter what.

He was fortunately that some passing motorist happen upon him and Dana after Diabolico had taken his son. He had to admit he had been very fortunate that it had been specifically the four who found him. Strange foursome that they were: a woman traveling with her niece, nephew, and a man who was a friend... at first glance they could have been a family, however, all four knew how to rescue someone dangling off the side of the cliff. Which when he thought back on it sometime later he was impressed because the children couldn't have been more than ten or eleven years old. Quickly they were able to help him and Dana up and go back and call for an ambulance on a HAM radio. The young girl was quick to get Dana treated for the scrapes and bruises she had acquired and quickly to calming Dana down. He was so shocked he hadn't thought to ask any of their names and they fade into the background as they were being taken by the medics. He to this day had no idea who they were.

After healing he started to search for any information he could find and learned of the legends about the Demons. Then one day he came home to find his babysitter had been sent home by a few strangers who had stayed with his daughter. William was anything buy happy, however, those who welcomed him home had news for him. They were the descendants of the sorcerer who had trapped the demons 3000 years ago. They were apart of an organization that was trying to prepare for the day the demons would come back. There was belief that it would occur within this generations lifetime. It had taken a few days but William had agreed to join them for the sake of his son and daughter above all else. He had to give Shawn and his brothers credit, had he come to the government stating there were demons who maybe released one day and they should prepare he would have been laughed at and probably locked up. However, fortunately Shawn his brothers and ancestors had gain wealth and affluence after their ancestor had sealed away the demons. They had money to back up their mouths and so they had create a program it's code name was Lightspeed Rescue. Shawn had said it came about when one of his younger brothers had made a comment stating they need to fight at the 'Speed of Light' to take on the demons and Rescue people. The idea stuck and became Lightspeed Rescue a now full function part of the government, however, when one says younger it is in comparison to each of the four brothers. Marcus was the youngest at fifty-nine and all of them had only had girls.

None had had a son to pass on the duty of protecting the Demon's tomb and none of their daughters were interested in letting their children and that was why the men came to him. After realizing the vested interest William had in stopping the Demons, they realized he was their only hope and thus brought him into and put him in charge of the project. William met many people through this project making new friends and finding an old one. He was reunited with his friend Earl whom had withdrawn from the world at large after the death of his wife in a car accident. However, Earl had always been a brilliant man and together they designed and built the Aqua base. Earl's assistant Angela Fairweather had designed the morphers and zords that they were currently working on. William had begun to comb the city for individuals who would be worthy of being his team. He knew though it killed him that Dana would be part of this and no matter how he felt about it he had to prepare her. Unlike the brothers, whose daughters never really understood or cared, Dana did and she was gun ho into it. Though she didn't completely understand, but he would stay beside his daughter and help her through it all.

Earl had declined moving into the Aqua base and had decided that he was going to start spending time with his family but still make things for Lightspeed and that was fine but it left William feeling a little alone because everyone else on the base was at least thirteen years younger than him. Turning from the view he walked down and to his car. Taking a drive he arrived at the cemetery there he saw his daughter standing about his wife's grave. He stood giving her a few more minutes before joining her.

"Do you think mom would be okay with this?" Dana asked looking up at her father. The girl-woman reminded him much of her mother his heart ached missing his wife greatly. He knew the truth is in the end his wife would stand by them but at first she wouldn't be very happy about it. He put his arm around his daughter pulling her to him and looked down at the grave marker. He sighed what he wouldn't give for his wife to be here with them in this life. He missed her everyday and hoped she could forgive him for what happen to Ryan and be with him as he tried to make it right... he had to and someday he would even if it cost him his life.

**ooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooo**

_**Like it? Hate it? Like any of these drabbles? Let me know. **__**  
Any Challenges? I'm already working on another drabble I'm inspired this week for some reason.**__**  
Cheers!**_**  
**_**Christal Steele**_**  
**


	9. RJ's Faith

**AN: ****SPOILERS!! Wow all my drabbles so far haven't contained any REAL spoilers but this one will... There are direct Spoilers for ****PRJF: One Last Second Chance****... Do not read if you don't want the episode to be spoiled...****  
****  
So Time line note: During ****One Last Second Chance**** and everything within directly relates to that episode. Again there are Spoilers! You have been warned.****  
****  
****  
**

**Thread 008: RJ's Faith**

He knew that his father would be alright, but he couldn't help his heart from racing in his chest as he worked on the cannon. This was a massive risk to take no matter what no matter how it worked out. As he explained it the cubs his heart was pounding still. He could be responsible for the death of his father if this didn't pay off. He really really wish their was another way but nothing had presented itself so far. Dai Shi didn't give them a lot of time any way as the Spirit Rangers appeared very quickly. He would have preferred a walk through the woods without having to worry about the attack of the Spirit Rangers. As he fought against the Black Ranger he noticed the Cyan Ranger/Shark Spirit Ranger/His Dad... whatever you wanted to call him/it/whatever advancing on the Cubs who had the cannon ready.

"Rangers... Fire!" he commanded with every last ounce of will and a small prayer, 'Be okay Dad, please be okay.'

As the smoke cleared he didn't want to see Camille walk out with her little smile. He didn't want to hear that he had killed his father, but he had, and even though he'd taken the risk they had not found any answers. He just walked away he couldn't stay, he couldn't be near them... he didn't blame them... he couldn't it was his modifications, his order...his fault.  
His talk with Lily didn't help much he still felt alone finally he and his father were starting to talk again be a real family.

Family... the rangers... they were his family and he loved them so much. He realized this as Lily walked away, he smiled she tried to be a den mother worrying over everyone but to him she was like his little sister that he had never had. Theo, Casey, and Dom where his brothers through and through, he didn't have any biological siblings unfortunately, but now he had siblings wither he wanted them or not. He was standing looking into nothing when he felt a presence. He knew the presence like the back of his hand, he had felt it everyday for almost a year. Turning he looked at Fran and she gave him a weak smile. She was talking... well... rambling as normal for her when she was nervous and he was trying to listen he really was, but he couldn't focus. However, when she launched herself at him he was taken completely by surprised, he took her into his arms and held on to her. Fran... wonderful... beautiful... Fran she was apart of his family too she was apart of his heart. Suddenly he had the urge to crush her against him and the next thing he knew he found himself holding onto her as if he let go she would vanish like she'd never existed at all. He heard her crying and pulling back he looked at her trying to brush the tears away.

"Fran?" he said softly trying to dry her tears.

"I'm sorry RJ, I'm sorry about your dad, I wish I could do more and look at me I'm crying and that's no help at all is it?" She said between sobs. RJ's heart melted as he pulled her against him once again trying to sooth her. He realized that she was crying for him, and not just for him, but FOR him because he couldn't cry. Not that he felt it would belittle him in eyes of others but there was just a huge amount of stubborn pride that prevented tears from forming in his eyes, and it was from his father. So here poor Fran was crying the tears he could not and at the same time soothing his weary soul leaving him feeling useless because he couldn't sooth her tears. He stood holding her against him as if to try and protect her from anything that would harm her, but he knew he couldn't protect her all the time it didn't mean he wouldn't try.

After she calmed down he walked her home he then returned to the loft. There he found Flint sitting in his chair with... a crystal eye?? His father was inside... but the starlight had passed and the alignment wouldn't happen for another 10,000 years... Flints words struck into his brain like thunder.  
"No problems you can't solved... you are a Pai Zhuq Master..." Then his father's word flooded back to him... thundering in his ears... _"You must take the risk, WE will find the answers."_  
He took the risk and he was no closer to saving the other masters unless he wanted to leave them trapped for eternity... "I took the risk and I can't find the answer...We... we will find the answer. But you can't help me dad..." then suddenly in his mind an image flashed with absolute clarity... "Unless you already have..."  
With that finally thought he was off... he was having a hard time seeing through this darkness, he needed a little light.

His heart was pounding away in his chest as he pulled the cover off the telescope and it skipped a beat as his father rematerialized. He was glad that he had such good friends near him... Lily, Flint and especially Fran who helped him more than once more to keep his soul in one piece. He looked his father as he pleaded his case. His first thought were his cubs... but his father was right as he sought what was in his heart he knew that they needed to save the other masters first and finally stop the Spirit Rangers. Together the ran following the path to the Temple of Dai Shi taking down all that was crossed their path.

Quickly he broke the power of the Crystal Eyes and worked to remove the chains from the other two masters. When Dai Shi arrived he knew that he had to distract Dai Shi so that the other masters could escape, he knew Dai Shi was strong, but RJ was a bit surprised at how strong he himself was as well. Yet alone he wasn't strong enough to stop Dai Shi he need his team summoning his Wolf Spirit he made a distraction that allowed them all to escape. From there they joined the Rangers in battle defeating the Phantom Beast as one united team. Returning to the loft he found the masters as he left them all in one piece.

His father's words to Casey... well everyone were pretty smart he couldn't help himself but add in his own two cents.

"And Take the Risk" He said his father smiled was enough to help settle his heart. A sudden noise drew everyone's attention eight well trained fighters snapped into fight stance only causing the intruder to shriek.

"Sorry Fran, we're all still charged up from the fight and all." Casey said relaxing with a nervous smile.

"I can tell," Fran said, "You got them back" Fran was smiling broadly taking a look at each person but giving Rj special smile and he happily returned her smile.

"Yeah they're back" RJ said giving his dad a Pat on the back, "Hey how about some Pizza for celebration"

"I'll get the oven started." Fran said bouncing down the stairs. RJ smiled and followed, "Let me help you."  
Casey, Lily and Theo made moves to follow but were stopped by Master Swoop, "Give them a minute" he said smiling the Rangers looked between themselves and then back to the Master a little confused...

Down in the kitchen Rj pulled off his Jacket hanging it off to the side and grabbed his chef coat slipping it on then his apron.  
"Fran... Thank you for everything you've done since... well since you started to come here. But especially today thank you for being there for me. I can't thank you enough." He said eyes staring strait at her and a small smile on his face. She started to stutter and turned beet red... stepping over he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her as she rested her head on his chest. The thundering of footsteps broke the moment. He smiled and walked over to pull dough out of the fridge for use. The kids started chatting away about the day and everything that had happened. He finally knew one thing for sure as he looked up to where his father and the other masters were walked down the stairs... He was home and he had his family by his side. He was not alone.

**oooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooo**

**This was not a challenge this was plot bunny that would not leave me alone... I have to admit I think this season is one of the best and I loved the Spirit Ranger Arc it was one of the best story lines of all time. I will also admit am a huge fan of RJ... in part because he's the first cannon Purple/Violet Ranger... and in another part because he's just freakin' awesome.**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? something in between? I am not scare of Constructive Criticism people... This is to better my skills and to feed the plot bunnies.**


	10. Jarrod's Spirit

AN: I started this a long time ago and the bunny got away but I've tried to finish it. I kind of like it.

**Thread 009: Jarrod's Spirit**

_The darkness is thick but then there is always light in the abyss..._

Dai Shi stood prepared to destroy the Rinshi whom had failed him time and time again blasting them from existence he felt a little better but he still needed more power. He could not harness his Zokaro Power... it was frustrating... Something in Dai Shi felt tired... something felt as if this was a waste of time.

"Jarrod..." the voice echoing woke up something in him... the words slipped out because Dai Shi wasn't alone.

"Master Mao?" he was dead wasn't he?

"You must step off this path of evil Jarrod in your heart you still posses the spirit of the Lion."

"Jarrod cannot hear you." Dai Shi replied but the truth was Jarrod could hear his master ever so faintly.

"Jarrod's humanity and his lion spirit form a union that cannot be destroyed even you Dai Shi cannot Match the power of such a Nexus." The last word echoing in the distance giving Dai Shi an idea: the Rhino Nexus. Jarrod felt something in his heart something rumbled but then it faded and everything went to black.

The next time Jarrod was really awake was when Camille was in danger. He flipped between awake and not awake at any given moment but around the Chameleon he was at least alerted to the world around him. Jarrod though she was very beautiful and though she served her master she didn't seem completely evil. She really had no place beside Dai Shi something about her was out of place in the Temple. Dai Shi really saw her as a nuisance and Jarrod faulted Dai Shi for that, for she could be so much more of help if he'd let her. Jarrod in the present time realized whatever it was that was attacking them would kill her if it/they really got a hold of her. He charged the weapon as he grabbed her had and pulled her to him the flash of power forced away the sand worms. Carefully they stood together and Jarrod couldn't help but state. "Stay close." He would protect her if Dai Shi wouldn't. Jarrod felt more awake than he had since Dai Shi had taken him. He was still fully under Dai Shi's control but he was more aware and able to interract. He looked forward and wondered if he could take the Rhino power would he be able to throw Dai Shi out and do what he wanted instead of what the other's wanted him to do. He could protect Camille, take her away from this fight, give her a better life. He had no idea what drove him to protect her the way he did but he didn't hesitate because he liked it, however, Dai Shi still lingered. They as in both Jarrod and Dai Shi plunged the dagger into the key Jarrod felt a great loss when they were driven away. When Dai Shi realized he had the Zokkato power Jarrod felt the world becoming grey and he felt far away.

He could see them.. hear them... the masters speaking to him not to Dai Shi. He felt in his soul how horrible it was that they were being forced to fight their own students and in Master Finn's case his own son. He felt in his soul he wanted this to stop he wanted to be a good man. The masters called out to him not for themselves but for him. He hadn't realized that they cared for him, he had felt all of them hated him, but he was wrong. Jarrod had something worth fighting for and now he had to start. When RJ attacked he felt more awake... Something was pulling at him now and now he could start changing his fate. Like the masters said it was only a matter of time before he took full control and cast Dai Shi out.

AN: Any Request? Cheers! Please Review!!


End file.
